puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
West Diamond Trading Co
West Diamond Trading Co was a crew that sailed the Midnight Ocean. Public Statement Protect the Money! We are ladies and gentlemen of fortune; we are captains of industry. We are shopkeepers, traders, manufacturers, gamblers, pillagers, laborers. We run a tight ship, but when the working day is done we're ready to let loose and be silly! Our crew colors are green (for money!) and grey (because black is way too expensive!). Here's what you'll want to know before joining us: *We enforce PTB (Permission to Board). What that means is, ask PTB before just hopping onto a crewmate's ship. *We'd like you to job with us for two voyages before we decide to take you on as a full member, if we don't already know you. *Each person is master of his/her own ship, especially when on a pillage. If a Captain or Senior Officer (SO) is on a pillage on a ship owned by a lesser-ranked officer, the officer who owns (or is in command of) the ship is the one who makes the decisions and gives the orders. *We like RPing. Maybe a little too much sometimes. Crew History The West Diamond Trading Company (shortened to West Diamond Trading Co because of the maximum letters allowed for a crew name) was founded on January 28, 2008, by several former officers of the now defunct Big Bro'. The crew joined with Cold Fire, the same flag to which Big Bro' belonged, shortly thereafter. In just a few short months' time, the crew grew to eminent fame and continues to grow and flourish today. Crew Rules Code of Conduct of a Respectable and Honorable Pirate. This is expected of every crew member, from the Captain on down to each temporary Jobber. #An honorable pirate makes PoE by battle, by trading, or by gambling; not by begging from or scamming fellow pirates. #Do not harass other players. All members of this crew are to be treated with dignity and respect. Conflicts with other pirates should be resolved in a mature manner; failing that, go and take out your anger on brigands and barbarians. #Do not spam. It is rude and disrespectful. #Do not use language that is rude and disrespectful. Check the ages of your fellow pirates before using adult language. While on Pillages: #Keep to the Code of Conduct of a Respectable and Honorable Pirate. #When in a fight, team on the opponents; this will help the ship win more melees and earn you more PoE. #Never challenge a person or a swabbie to a swordfight, rumble, etc. on a pillage. There's no time for that when there's PoE to be made! #Don't tell the commanding officer how to run his/her ship. You get to give orders when it's your ship. #The Crow's nest is a shortcut to the plank. #Do not jump ship during battle! Your pay will be docked for this. #If you are going to be away from your keyboard for a minute or two, let the officer in charge know. If it is going to be more than a few minutes, it's best to leave the vessel and re-board when you return. #Do not take the helm unless ordered (unless it's an emergency, e.g. the officer in charge disconnects). #If the commanding officer asks you to bilge, you will be bilging. External Links *West Diamond Trading Co's page *Flag Forums